trabajos de ciencias
by Toaneo07
Summary: ezekiel estaba feliz ,le habia tocado como compañero de proyecto con la chica que le gustaba ,izzy ,asi con la alegria de pasar una tarde solo con ella ,le alegra a monton ,pero que sucedera si de la tarea terminana haciendo otra cosa-contiene lemmon.


_**Hola gente aquí esta toaneo 07, este fic en un principio era de drama, pero quien sabe como, ni yo, termino con escena de lemmon, lo juro ni yo se, pero para que me desespero, lo leerán igual ¬¬.**_

Ezekiel caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del barrio donde vivía, tenía como objetivo ir a la casa de la chica más extraña y espectacular de todas, izzy, ya que en la escuela le toco hacer un trabajo de ciencia.

Ezekiel en si le gusto que la tocara como compañeros a la chica de su sueños, lo cual casi no hablaba con ella, cuando podía siempre había algo que los interrumpiera, como aquella vez que la policía la estaba persiguiendo o cuando la escuela, nuevamente la perseguía por llenar los casilleros a casi todos con comida.

-ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo lo hizo eh? –era lo que se preguntaba el zeke, una pregunta como muchas que no tiene respuesta, así escogiéndose de hombros siguió su camino a la residencia de la peli naranja.

Este siguió caminando tranquilamente, recordando suceso que poco, obviamente lo que había pasado con la chica, recordó cuando le hicieron una broma al directo McLean, lo cual fue muy divertido.

Aunque recordó que la chica era novia de un amigo suyo muy cercano, el gordo mas querido Owen, lo cual se alegraba pero a la vez le hacia sentir mal, ya que no podía estar con la chica que lo vuelve loco.

Dejando esos pensamiento a un lado, vio a lo lejos el hogar de izzy, cuando estuvo frente a este, se mostro confundido, en poca palabra el lugar era, digamos un cementerio no literalmente.

-ehhh…. ¿quien lo diría?...plantaron un nuevo cactus eh-dijo ezekiel notando la extraña planta, ya que se que ustedes pensaba que era por la casa.

Así sin rodeo camino por el jardín fantasmal, hasta llegar a la puerta, lo cual toco varias veces, este con movimiento un poco apresurado se poso a lado de la puerta.

Se preguntara ¿Por qué hizo eso? pues verán

De un parpadeo la puerta se abre de una patada de hay sale una mujer de unos 38 años, de cabello naranja, y bueno, la mujer tenia como 2 escopeta y una venda de color roja en al frente.

-¿Quién se atreve a molestar a la señora rambo?-dijo preparando su arma, ezekiel palideció un poco, por obvia razones se puso a la lado de la puerta para no terminar hasta la otra parte de la calle, como ya 3 veces.

-ehhh mama de izzy ¿Dónde….?-iba a decir cuando la mujer le apunto con el arma, al pobre peli café le da un infarto por el susto.

-dime señora rambo….ezekiel disculpa por asustaste así, ve izzy esta en su habitación, dile que iré a cazar elefantes-dijo al mujer saliendo corriendo del lugar, dejando a ezekiel respirando agitadamente.

-ehhh ¿Cómo cazara elefantes eh?-ya un poco tranquilo entro al lugar y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la habitación de la peli naranja, durante el camino vio las mascota de izzy, una serpiente de quien sabe cuanto metro, un cocodrilo, el ultimo por casi se lo come, y vio a un perro…..-ESPERA! UN PERRO!…¿Quién diría que izzy tuviera un perro eh?

Así entro a la habitación de la chica, lo cual para muchos, que piensa que su cuarto era más extraño como la misma casa, pues se equivocaron, era una habitación normal, una cama con una funda de color vede claro, una mesa, encima de esta una computadora portátil, tenia un espejo, un baño privado, un closet donde había un montón de bomba casera.

Dije que era normal, pero en los entandares de izzy¬¬.

-hola zeke ¿como estas?-pregunto izzy con una cálida sonrisa para el joven, el cual este se sonrojo un poco, esta se encontraba sentada viendo algunas cosas en su computadora.

-bien eh, aunque tuve problema con tu cocodrilo ¿aun me pregunto porque lo tienen?-pregunto ezekiel, izzy rio un poco y se levanto del asiento para estar cerca del chico.

-Jimmy no hace daño, izzy lo regañara después, ven debemos de hacer la tarea-dijo izzy tomando nuevamente asiento siendo seguida por el zeke.

Así después de varios minutos, que según para la chica eran aburridos, pero para el chico, bueno era igual de aburrido, a nadie le gusta la tarea ¬¬, pero estaba feliz por la compañía de la chica.

-mm zeke ¿Qué piensas?-pregunto izzy bajando el bolígrafo que tenia en su mano, ezekiel la vio sorprendido y confundido.

-¿pensado yo eh? No como crees-dijo ezekiel riendo nerviosamente en voz baja, lo cual izzy se levanto y rodeo el cuello del chico, lo cual este se sonrojo al máximo, además comenzó a sudar por el nerviosismo.

-no me mientas te conozco bien ezekiel-dijo en susurro izzy en la oreja de chico, este sintió su mejillas enrojecerse a mas no poder-entonces tienes algo.

-noooo como crees eh-dijo entre cortado ezekiel, izzy se separo de el, y lo miro detenidamente.

-ok izzy te cree, mmmm, ¿dime ya me aburrí con la tarea, quieres conversar conmigo?-dijo izzy mientras saltaba en su cama, lo cual ezekiel dejo caer una gota.

-mmm bueno eh-dijo el chico, así izzy se sentó en su cama, así con el suficiente espacio, el zeke se sentó-dime ¿que quieres saber?

-mmm izzy quiere…..saber… ¿QUIEN TE GUSTA?-dijo a grito izzy lo cual ezekiel se cayo, por el susto, este se levanto un poco sonrojado.

-y…..porque….quieres saber…eso eh-pregunto confundido ezekiel al borde del desmayo por el tremendo sonrojo en su rostro.

-pues, se te nota, andas muy nervioso últimamente y bueno no hemos hablado casi mucho, por eso izzy tenía esa duda-dijo la chica viendo detenidamente sus pies, después posa su vista con la del chico.

-bueno yo…..hay una chica que me gusta….pero el tiene novio-dijo en un lamento el zeke.

-es bridgette ¿no?-dijo izzy con un tono de tristeza, lo cual ezekiel se dio cuenta.

-noooo como crees….ella no me gusta….dime ¿porque estas triste? –pregunto con un tono preocupado, ya que le partía el alma ver a la chica positiva y intrépida, en un estado de tristeza.

-es que…izzy necesita desahogarse…Owen y yo terminamos-eso lo había tomado con sorpresa, el no tenia conocimiento sobre que la chica de su sueño había terminado con su novio, para mucho uno pensaría que esa era la oportunidad perfecta, pero ezekiel sabia y mas había aceptado que deseaba que izzy estuviera feliz, mas aun si no con el, como el dicho dice: cuando uno ama de verdad, uno debe saber cuando debe dejar ir.

-lo siento izzy….es una pena eh-dijo un poco triste, este se acerca un poco a la chica y posa su mano en el hombro de esta, ezekiel juro por un momento ver a la chica ruborizarse en un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-gracias zeke….igual izzy ya no sentía amor por el gordito…..izzy siente cariño por otra persona-lo ultimo lo dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojada, ezekiel suspiro con un poco de tristeza.

-bueno, si te gusta espero que sea feliz contigo-dijo ezekiel viendo hacia otro lado, izzy rio en voz baja y con delicadeza toma la mano del peli café, lo cual ezekiel se sonrojo al montón, izzy con lentitud deposita un beso leve al chico, lo cual este por casi se desmaya, al separarse la chica sonríe con felicidad.

-¿dime eres feliz conmigo?-pregunto la chica sonriéndole con cariño al chico, este con el rostro enrojecido asiente frenéticamente, izzy sonríe un poco, mientras vuelve a besar a ezekiel, así el beso que al comienzo era dulce e inocente se transformo en uno lleno de placer y ansias de mas.

Lentamente izzy pone a ezekiel en su cama, y comienza a darle algunas caricias, por sus cabellos, mientras ezekiel se sorprendió pero no se quedo atrás llevo sus manos a la espalda de la peli naranja y comenzó a acariciar su delicada piel, lo cual le daba algunas corrientes de leve placer a la chica.

Así después de la petición de aire, izzy con el rostro sonrojado comenzó a besar en el cuello del chico, así mientras le quitaba su buzo.

-eh….izzy…. ¿que estamos haciendo?-pregunto al punto del colapso ezekiel, así izzy se separa del chico y lo mira a los ojos.

-izzy te quiere y desea demostrarte mi cariño y amor…. ¿Tú me quieres verdad?-pregunto izzy, ezekiel sonrojado solo ve para otro lado, lo cual la chica lo malinterpretaba, pero de repente ezekiel la toma del cuello y le planta un beso lleno de amor y placer, al separarse por la falta de aire, ezekiel le sonrió.

-claro que te quiero, tu eres todo para mi-y nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, lo cual fue con más pasión que antes, desesperadamente, ezekiel comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la chica con al mano derecha, mientras con la otra le daba suaves masajes en la espalda, lo cual la chica entre besos gemía extasiada, mientras le daba tiernas caricia en el cuello, espalda y cabello al chico, lo cual le fascinaba al zeke.

Así ezekiel lentamente, le arrebata la blusa verde de la chica, lo cual lo tira a donde nadie le importa, izzy ríe un poco mientras hacia lo mismo con la camisa de joven, así ezekiel volvió a besar a la chica mientras con un poco de dificultad le quita el brazzier de la chica, así ezekiel comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, lo cual izzy daba gemido de placer ,el peli café bajo lentamente ,hasta llegar a los senos de la chica ,este comienza a masajearlo lentamente ,ya que no posee experiencia ,en cierto sentido ,el era virgen igual que la chica.

Pero en si, como un chico que anteriormente estudiaba en casa, no sabia mucho, de…bueno ya saben¬¬.

Así después de cierto tiempo ,comienza a lamer los pezones de la chica ,lo cual daba mas gemido por la excitación ,ezekiel voltea a la chica para que ella estuviera abajo suyo ,comenzó a besar y morder su cuello ,mientras una mano acariciaba la pierna de la chica ,mientras la otra acariciaba uno de sus senos.

Así duraron unos minutos, hasta que izzy le quito el pantalón al joven, y este hace lo mismo con su falda, así dejándolos desnudos, así comienza las caricias y los besos, lo cuales lo 2 jóvenes se deleitaba del otro, hasta que ezekiel se posición encima de izzy.

-izzy, no deseo lastimarte respetare tu decisión si dices que no ¿deseas seguir?-le pregunto ezekiel viendo a los ojos a la peli naranja, izzy le da un tierno beso mientras acariciaba su rostro, así ezekiel posa su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de la chica, y con cuidado lo introduce, la chica arque la espalda, por el dolor que siente al perder su virginidad, después de deja que el dolor se fuera ,el peli café comenzó a moverse lento ,hasta que el placer comienza a dominarlo ,poco a poco comienza a darle mas velocidad a la embestidas.

-SI, MAS RAPIDO, ASÍ AHHH, EZEKIEL, SIGUE ASÍ AHHH-eran algunos de lo gemidos que daban la peli naranja, lo cual daba indicio que estaba apunto de llegar a clímax, entre besos y caricias, ezekiel e izzy estaban dando los últimos movimientos hasta que….

-AHHHHHH-dieron un grito lleno de placer ambos al llegar al cielo, así besándose nuevamente, estos se abrazan mientras se acurrucaban en la cama de la chica.

-izzy te ama ezekiel-dijo entre cortado izzy mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-ezekiel te ama izzy-dijo igual el joven, mientras su rostro enrojecida por decir esa palabras.

Al día siguiente

En el comedor de la escuela estaba un selecto grupo de jóvenes, algunos conversaba, otros comían, otro leían y extrañamente 2 dormían.

-viejo ese maldito trabajo es difícil-dijo enojado Duncan entado entre medio de una gótica de piel pálida y una chica de piel morena.

-apoyo a Duncan, debemos hacerle unas bromas al profesor de ciencias-dijo geoff un poco frustrado, por otro lado bridgette suspiro resignada.

-genial, los tontos harán una de sus estupideces-hablo noah en tono de sarcasmo.

-bueno, necesitamos bombas casera mmmm hey izzy-dijo Duncan e igual que todos notaron a los 2 chicos durmiendo-ehh ¿hola?...DESPIERTEN.

-AH QUE, DONDE, CUANDO-decía más o menos despierto ezekiel levantándose por el susto.

-ahh que quieren, izzy y zeke duraron hasta tarde en esa cosa de ciencia, que sueño tiene izzy-decía entre bostezo la peli naranja.

-vaya ¿le fue tan difícil hacer los ejercicios de la clase de ciencias?-pregunto courtney un poco interesada sobre el tema.

-no fueron tan difíciles, practicamos durante toda la noche eh-dijo ezekiel sonriendo pícaramente viendo a la chica, mientras izzy solo se ruborizaba.

-y a estos ¿que le suceden?-se preguntaban casi todos mentalmente, excepto claro tenia que ser el más querido por todos.

-VIEJO, ya eres todo un hombre, me siento tan orgulloso-dijo entre lagrimas graciosas Duncan abrazando al zeke del hombro, lo cual el punk sentía orgullo por el zeke.

-Y a este ¿Qué le pico?-se volvieron a preguntar todos, pero si ni quiera noah sabia.

Una pregunta que nunca descubrirán, porque la respuesta jamás lo sabrán, para que vean, una razón más para odiar la escuela ¬¬.

_**Fin**_

-Duncan ¿que clase de final es ese?

-oye solo di un mensaje educativo, sobre el odio a la escuela, es una verdad que muchos ignoran.

-….¬¬ cierto…..

**En fin dejen review y bueno esto es un lemmon, o quiero decir donde hay sexo de por medio.**

**En fin me despido.**


End file.
